Tie A Yellow Ribbon
by trankwility
Summary: It was a simple act of tying a yellow ribbon around the oak tree that would tell Cloud whether Aerith wanted him or not. based on a song. [cloudxaerith oneshot.]


cloudxaerith / kingdom hearts II / AU-ish

**disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Square Enix and their creators.

This story is based on the song, Tie A Yellow Ribbon (Round the Old Oak Tree ) by Tony Orlando and Dawn.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Tie A Yellow Ribbon **

… _**flashback**_

__

"I'll come back, Aerith… Just stay here and wait for me, all right? " The soldier had requested to his flower girl and looked her in the eyes intently, hoping that she wouldn't argue this time. The flower girl had her hands on her hips as she glared at her soldier venomously. She was annoyed at how many times he had left her behind, requesting the same thing from her. The fact that Cloud always left her behind when he went on his many journeys always made her angry but also sad because she always yearned for him when he wasn't home.

Angry green eyes continued to glare at those troubled blue ones and she found herself shaking her head from side-to-side, disagreeing completely with Cloud and arguing. "No! I won't stay here, _you_ will Cloud [With me. I don't want you to leave again, I don't want to be alone again…" Her voice went quiet as she said the last sentence, looking down to the ground and began twisting her fingers in a troubled manner. She could feel her eyes beginning to burn and become watery. She quickly wiped her eyes with her arm and continued looking at the ground, not wanting to look at Cloud.

As soon as he saw Aerith wipe her eyes, he immediately felt a wave of guilt overcome him. He took a step closer to Aerith and held out his to touch her but stopped. "Aerith…" His voice was quiet and drenched with guilt. She ignored him when he whispered her name and could feel more tears forming in her eyes. Heaving a sigh, Cloud pulled his arm back to his side and, for Aerith, he tried to reassure her with his best optimistic voice.

"But you won't be alone Aerith… You've got Cid, Yuffie, Leon and the others with you…" He watched Aerith as she shook her head again and wiped her eyes fiercely. She sniffled quietly and finally brought herself to look at Cloud, her face was stricken with sadness. _ You just don't understand, do you? _

Aerith bit her lip and closed her eyes, speaking softly. "They just don't satisfy my loneliness like you do, Cloud…" Another wave of guilt rushed through his veins and he frowned. "…" He didn't know what to say after that. Leaving Aerith was bad enough, but leaving her alone and sad was just too much for his heart.

He looked down in guilt and stood still. Aerith watched Cloud and softened her eyes. She knew he wouldn't be changing his mind about his leaving and there was nothing she could do to stop him. All she could was accept the fact that he was leaving again and pray for his safety while waiting for him to come home. She sighed inwardly and placed her hands on her hips again, asking him something just for reassurance. "You'll come back right?" Cloud looked up. He nodded and half-smiled fervently. "Of course." Seeing him smile, she couldn't help but smile herself though she still had a hard expression on her face. "What if I don't want to see you again?" Her question caught Cloud off-guard. He tried to look as if he wasn't fazed by her question but could feel his eyes widen.

He knew Aerith was angry but he didn't expect her to be so angry that she didn't want to see him again. He frowned at the question and thought. Aerith took a deep breath and waited. When an idea struck his mind, he looked at Aerith and pointed at an old oak tree in their yard. "Tie a yellow ribbon around the oak tree, if you still want me. When I come back and… ..If there's no ribbon around the tree then I won't come see you." His tone was a little sad, "I'll understand and respect your wishes and I'll leave you alone if you don't want to see me again Aerith…"

Aerith looked over to the oak tree he was pointing at and soon felt guilty for asking the question and making Cloud sad, as she noticed his change of tone. _I didn't mean it like that Cloud…_ Before she could say anything, Cloud had started walking away, he passed their gate and was about to turn the corner, disappearing for God knows how long. She panicked and chased after him, calling him. "Cloud!" He stopped, and turned around to look at his flower girl.

She didn't bother running up to him and instead stood by their gate. She smiled lightly at him with sadness in her eyes and asked. "You're going to leave without saying goodbye?" He half-smiled back at her and waved, turning back around to continue walking away. He was sad but he had to leave, to solve his problems.

Aerith sighed and watched his retreating figure disappear around the corner. She could feel tears forming at the rim of her eyes and whispered to the wind.

"Goodbye Cloud… Please be safe."

--_ Present time…_

It's been two years since he'd last seen this place. Two long years since he'd last seen his precious flower girl.

Cloud had just walked into the boundaries of Radiant Garden, coming back looking a little less burdened then he did when he left. He stopped at the entrance of the residential area and gulped nervously as he looked at the houses residing there. He was nervous about going back to his own house, where Aerith was – no wait, _might_ be waiting. He was afraid that there wouldn't be a yellow ribbon around the oak tree in their front yard, remembering all too clearly of the simple act he had told her to do when he left her.

Gathering all the courage he had, he slowly walked down the street where his house was and when he reached the corner he was supposed to turn to see his house, he stopped. Taking a few moments, he closed his eyes and thought of what he would do if there were no ribbon around the tree. _I told her I wouldn't bother her if she didn't tie a ribbon around the tree… So, I guess I'll just leave if there isn't one… _He sighed at the thought and prepared himself. Finally, as he walked around the corner, he saw his house, looked at the tree and widened his eyes.

There, around the large oak tree that stood tall in their front yard, were one hundred yellow ribbons tied neatly around the trunk and branches.

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed, almost laughing in relief. Seeing the ribbons around the tree made him truly happy, he couldn't believe that he actually thought Aerith wasn't going to tie a ribbon around the tree. He mentally whacked himself for doubting Aerith's love for him.

Quickly, Cloud ran from the corner to their house, eager to see his beloved once again.

* * *

**authors notes: **So, yes. This story is kinda based on the song, _' Tie A Yellow Ribbon (round the old oak tree)',_ by Tony Orlando. It's a really cute song, and catchy too. Listen to it if you have the time. :) Anyways, thanks for reading my story. Reviews are always appreciated.

Til next time, peeps! cxa::heart::


End file.
